Shintai
is a powerful space-time ninjutsu of the Rinnegan often heralded as the pinnacle of space-time control, bearing resemblence to Sasuke Uchiha's own power. Abilities This technique grants the user with two distinctively similar powers, each surfacing within one eye. The power also grants the user with a powerful ability by manipulating both eyes at the same time. Left Eye Within the left eye, the user is able to control the boundaries between each space, granting it openings to other dimensions in an instant. These portals span from either links to the earth or other solar systems. As such, the user is able to roam an endless array of worlds, a feat that not even the immortal are capable of ever achieving. Unlike Kamui, the technique does not have any base dimension, and can only traverse through pre-existing dimensions. It also does not grant the user the power intangibility, nor is it able to warp targets into any pocket dimension. However, if a user also wields the Mangekyō Sharingan, they are able to link it's powers with Shintai, allowing them the ability to send targets into yet another solar system. Coupled with the Rinnegan as well as the speed of Kamui, this technique is extremely fast, having outpaced even the Flying Thunder God Technique on one occassion. As such, it is next to impossible to evade the technique if the victim is caught by surprise. Right Eye The Right Eye of Shintai is able to control the space within a certain range, particularly, the balance of the space-time continuum. Within this area, the user is able to freely manipulate any disruptions that are caused in the space-time in that particular area, either altering or nullifying them. For example, a user becomes aware of any form of disruptions of the space-time in which they are in, such as a portal to another area. This allows them to take control of the portal using a form of "space-time overlap" or "space-time nullification". Using the space-time overlap, the user can simply place another portal in place of the opened way, making it seem as if said portal was the original portal opened by another person. However, when anyone attempts to enter their portal (which is overlapped by the user's) they are sent to anywhere the user desires. What makes this power lethal is it's mysterious, invisible way, as the portal is concealed and made to seem like the already existing one. Through space-time nullification, the user is able to project a temporary space into any portal opened by others, quite literally closing it. The space itself that is created is merely a portal to the area that the target was in the first place, thus making them, in a way, remain in just one place. Both Eyes The power of both eyes of Shintai is the use of both abilities with a perfect synergy, to create a certain zone within the world. The user is able to control a certain space, in which each and every centimetre is a potential doorway to another dimension, or perhaps the current one. This zone is like a network of endless portals, spanning from ten metres to fifty. This is area is just a doorway to any world that the user desires, including their own personal dimension. Anything can simply appear out of, literally, nowhere and attack. The user may be infront of the target, before they are alre already behind. An attack may miss completely, and just appear having already hit the target. With nought a single step, the target may already be within another solar system without even knowing it. The user is the only person who knows which area leads to where, and can easily alternate it in the blink of an eye, even altering the distance between themselves and their targets. Victims may run away, only to find they have just run to the user, without them moving a muscle. Some may head straight, but may just be walking in one place, as if running on a treadmil, through an intricate and well-timed portal control. It is the user's domain, however, it is quite chakra taxing, with just a usage of five minutes draining Heiwa's extreme chakra reserves to near-depletion. The technique itself also requires a great amount of concentration, and the opponent with knowledge of the technique may end it before it is used on them through casting an illusion, distracting the user with what they believe to be significant, thus allowing them to release it. The technique also causes the eyes to bleed extensively and grow blind with each use, requiring a healing period of months before using, as such, it is labelled a Kinjutsu.